See You Again: The Chronicles
by NotSoArtsy
Summary: Visit a few of the backstage couples as they go through some of their toughest times. *Bad summary, multiple couples*


" _Why are you going back over there? Why don't you just stay with me?" The larger man sighed, a small reassuring smile on his face. He entwined his hands with those of the slightly smaller man, squeezing gently._

" _This couldn't have happened at a better time. I can finally get some much needed rest. Besides, you'll be traveling 5 days out of the week, I'd be by myself," The shorter man's teary green eyes looked up at the blue ones in disbelief._

" _I feel like you're leaving me…"_

" _That's absolutely not true. With this injury we can both focus on us, alright? And when I come back we'll be even stronger than before… You have to understand that I've barely been home in the last number of years and now I need to be with my family," Both men stayed quiet for a few minutes._

" _You better come back to me, Farrelly," The Irishman smiled as he kissed the man's forehead. He pulled back after a few moments, tilting the man's head up with one of his hands._

" _Don't I always?"_

* * *

That was 5 months ago.

It was almost time for Monday Night RAW and it was the night after Wrestlemania. Randy was sitting in his rental car along with his (sleeping) best friend John Cena. One would think that after a huge victory at Mania that someone would be ecstatic, but not Randy. Not tonight.

Tonight, he was nervous. This was the night he'd been waiting months for. And now that it was here, he just didn't know how to react.

Tonight was the night the love of his life came back.

"Randy?" John's husky voice drew him out of his own deep thoughts. The two men looked at each other. "How long have we been at the arena?"

"Um, about 45 minutes," Randy said as he glanced at the time. He sat back in his seat, sighing.

"Nervous?" It took a few minutes, but Randy nodded in response. "Don't be."

"What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Or what if he's moved on? They always do…" Randy bit down on his bottom lip, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"He didn't forget you Randy. And he didn't move on. He's probably inside, standing outside of your locker room waiting for you to get here. Meanwhile you're out here panicking," John rested his hand on his friend's shaky hands. Randy gripped his hands instantly, looking back at John, his eyes now glistening.

"If you don't go in there and find him, I'll bring him out here," Randy shook his head quickly.

"Please, don't," John groaned at the pleading look in his friend's eyes.

"You need to talk to him, Randy. He still loves you, okay?"

"But how do you know that? You've talked to him as much as I have these last few weeks…" John sighed.

"Trust me," They stared into each other's eyes once again before Randy nodded. He opened the car door and pulled his bag from the backseat. He met John on the other side of the car, letting out a deep breath. "I have a meeting. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," The tan man exhaled, nodding at his friend as he walked off.

 _This is it, Randy. Don't bitch out now._

The man slowly made his way inside of the building. Along the way he greeted a few other superstars and crew, but none of them were the one person he wanted to see. He jammed his one free hand into the pocket of his black WWE sweatshirt, his eyes roaming the halls for the familiar figure.

 _Maybe he's not here yet… Or maybe he's just avoiding me. I should just go back to my car. I knew I shouldn't have come in yet. I knew it was too good to be t-_

His mind went silent when he saw bright red hair coming around the corner. His footsteps slowed down as he continued walking toward the man, who had yet to see him.

"S-Stephen?" Randy choked out. The man looked up at the sound of his name being called, and a wide smile immediately appeared on his face. Randy dropped the bag he was carrying and ran toward the Irishman, laughing lightly when the man caught him in his arms.

"Randy, I've been waiting for you," Stephen mumbled out before he pressed his lips against Randy's. His hands gripped the man's thighs harder than before.

"I missed you," Randy whispered against Stephen's soft lips.

"I missed you, too, baby," Stephen pecked his lips slowly before setting the man down. Randy stared up at him for a moment before wrapping his arms around the man's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Please don't let go."

"Never, Randy, you know that… What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Stephen put his hands on the hem of Randy's basketball shorts and stared down into the glistening green eyes.

"No. No, everything's not alright," Randy babbled, shaking his head.

"What's going on?"

"I was sure you forgot about me, Stephen. That you would come back and-and find someone else… Someone better and-" His words caught in his throat causing him to look down at his feet.

"Forget about you?" Randy nodded. "I could never do that, baby."

"Everyone does it. Everyone forgets about me eventually," Stephen shook his head and stepped closer to Randy, if that was possible.

"I didn't… Every damn day that I was at home I was thinking about you," He ran one hand down the back of Randy's neck, down his back and stopped at the crook of his back. "You were the only thing on my mind."

"Then how come you never called me? Or texted? Or emailed? Anything? Stephen, we've probably talked 15 times in the last 5 months…"

"I know. I'm sorry Randy, I-"

"I thought you forgot about me, Stephen! I didn't eat or sleep for days at a time!" Stephen sighed as Randy gripped his shirt tightly.

"You didn't deserve that, baby. I'm so sorry…" He tilted Randy's chin up, forcing him to look at him. "I want you to know that I never once forgot about you, though. I was going through something and I pushed you away. I'm sorry about that."

"I just don't know what I would do with myself if you ever left, Stephen. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You don't have to worry about that, baby. I'm here now and I'm here to stay," He kissed Randy's forehead.

"Promise?" He nodded.

"Farrelly! Hunter wants to see you," Wade Barrett called from down the hallway. Stephen nodded in his direction and the man took that as his cue to go. Randy pulled away, only to be pulled back by Stephen.

"I wanna hear about your day. All of them up until now, you got that?" Randy laughed lightly. He pulled the tan man into another hug.

"It's been a lot of long days without you."

"Don't leave out any details," Stephen grinned down at the man.

"You have to go or Hunter will be pissed," Stephen nodded and then shrugged.

"Tell me tonight, then. Over dinner. I wanna hear all of it," They both smiled.

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you again," The Irishman kissed the tip of Randy's nose slowly, both of their eyes closing in content.

"I can't wait," Stephen was about to walk away when, this time, Randy pulled him back by the grip on his shirt.

"You better come back to me, Farrelly."

"Don't I always?" Stephen whispered as he stared down into the man's green eyes. They kissed one last time before Stephen turned and walked down the hallway, smiling back at Randy once before he disappeared backstage.

 _You had nothing to worry about, Orton. He loves you and you love him._ _ **Let. This. Happen**_ _._


End file.
